


A英同人：寄到的信

by ice_eciice_eci



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_eciice_eci/pseuds/ice_eciice_eci
Summary: 中奖的小读者点的cp同人文，非常ooc，原著党慎看。





	A英同人：寄到的信

冬夜的东京，万家灯火中，一处窗户透出朦胧暖光。

橙黄色的台灯灯光将笔杆的倒影拉出一道长长的黑影，越到尾部越模糊不清，映在奶白色的信纸上，像是晕开的暗淡墨痕。

钢笔笔尖在信纸上摩擦着，发出沙沙声响。最后一个字写完，墨迹未干，信纸被轻轻捧起，一阵微热的风吹过，将那最后一个“修”字牢牢印在了信纸上。

夜晚九点，英二披上厚厚的呢大衣，拿起桌上的信封，打开房门，走出了公寓。

外边正下着莹白小雪，细小的雪花落在手心，一瞬间便被体温蒸成了水珠，只留下微不足道浅浅湿痕。可漫天细密的雪花一涌而下，倒也争气地将整片街道覆盖在了银装素裹之下。

几个女高中生迎面走来，嘻嘻哈哈地笑闹着，迷你短裙只到膝盖以上，过膝袜也遮不住半截裸露在外的白皙大腿，在寒冷的雪夜中尽情展露着独属于年轻人的风采和勇气。

英二只瞥到一眼，就打了个寒颤，不禁裹紧了自己的大衣。

街道不宽，女高中生们正讨论到兴头上，没有看见对面有人走过来，堪堪要撞上时，英二稍稍侧了侧身，与她们擦肩而过，听清了她们的对话：

“……圣诞节要和男朋友去游乐园，我这周末得去染个头发。”

“我也是哎！你打算染什么颜色？”

“唔……金色怎么样？”

“听起来不错，不然我也染金色好了！”

“讨厌啦，不要学我嘛……”

女高中生们叽叽喳喳地走远了，没注意到身后的路人脚步顿了顿。

金色头发啊……

英二苦笑了一下，比雪花落地的声音还轻。

又沿着街道走了五分钟，他终于到达了目的地——一个邮筒跟前。

圆滚滚的邮筒竖立在路灯下，亮红色的漆面上粉刷着“郵便”两个白色大字，顶上积了一层厚厚的白雪，在这个临近圣诞的冬夜里，显出几分可爱的节日气息。

可在这个全面电子化的时代，它孤零零的身影又有些落寞，除了定期来取信的邮递员，恐怕平日里鲜少有人来问津。

英二觉得，自己可能是它最熟稔的问候者。

“麻烦了。”他对着空气说了句，从怀中取出信封，往邮筒的入口塞了进去。

信封上没有署名，没有收件人地址，也没有贴邮票。

一封永远也不会寄到的信。

雪下得更大了，洋洋洒洒声势浩大地席卷而来，细密的雪花落进脖颈间，刺骨的冰凉，冻得英二哆嗦了下。

他双手合十拜了拜，拉紧领口，受不了地原地跺了跺脚，立马往回赶，在雪地上留下一连串步履匆忙的脚印。

-

回到公寓，才发现手机没带出去，静静地躺在桌角，屏幕上显示有三个未接来电，英二刚想回个电话，手机又响了起来，这是第四个了。

“喂，伊部先生，有什么事吗？”他开了免提，将大衣脱下挂好，给自己倒了杯热水，捧在手里小口吹着气，外头带进来的寒气逐渐被温热的水蒸气驱散。

“英二，明天有个临时拍摄工作，我一个人有点吃力，你能来帮忙吗？”

“嗯，没问题。”

“谢谢啊！帮大忙了，我们英二果然已经是独当一面的大人了啊。”

“伊部先生别调侃我了……”

“我可不是调侃，自从你当上摄影师以来啊，进步飞快，我感觉你已经快要追上我啦！”伊部朗声笑着，“刚刚打你电话怎么不接？选照片去了？”

“不是。”英二声音低了下去，“去给亚修寄信了。”

电话那头沉默几秒，传来一声叹息：“英二啊，都五年了，你也该从过去走出来了吧，亚修他……”

“他离开了，我很清楚。”

“那你还……”

“可我说过，我的灵魂永远与他同在。无论他去了地狱还是天堂，我都想让他知道，我还思念着他。”

英二浅浅地笑了笑，目光望向窗外飘落的白雪：“我今天拍了张很漂亮的雪景照，随信一起寄给他了。伊部先生，你说，我拍了那么多日本的照片给他，他会喜欢上日本这个国家吗？”

“有你在的地方，他一定会喜欢的。”

“是吗。”英二垂下眼眸，“谢谢你，伊部先生。”

“哎……不说了，你早点休息吧，明天再联系。”

“嗯，好。”

挂了电话，茶杯里的热水已经凉到了合适的温度，英二捧起杯子浅饮了几口，忽然又想起某个寒冷的时刻，自己也曾加热过一杯矿泉水，倒在杯子里，递给那个衣服单薄的金发少年。

原以为会随着时间而淡化褪去的记忆，却在反复忆起之中，变得愈发清晰，连那个人当时伸出的手形、脸上的笑意、和眼中的温柔，都记得一清二楚。

怎么可能走的出来。

那不是过去，而是他后半生赖以生存的，每一分，每一秒。

-

上午八点，闹钟准时响起，在安静的房内吵闹地大声播放着聒噪的音乐。英二用被子捂了半天耳朵试图无视，终究败下阵来，哗啦一下掀开被子，“啪”一声重重按掉了闹钟，顶着一头乱糟糟的短发起床洗漱。

伊部先生的车子鸣笛声在楼下响起时，他才刚换好衣服，连忙拿了两片面包叼在嘴里，拎起装着拍摄器材的背包匆匆下了楼。

“英二，你怎么还像个高中生一样啊。”伊部一见面就嘲笑。

英二瞪他：“你昨天还夸我是大人了。”

“哈哈，大人也可以有像高中生的一面啊！”

英二懒得和他争论，就着车上的矿泉水迅速把两片面包吞下了肚，勉强算是果腹了。

车子平缓地开在大路上，昨夜的积雪已经被铲雪车清扫走了大部分，不过道路表面还是有些湿滑，开不了太快。

英二百无聊赖地撑着脸颊，透过车窗观望外面的街景，突然，一抹熟悉的红色跃入眼帘。

是那个他用来寄信的邮筒。

可邮筒却不再像昨夜见到时那样完整了，不知被什么钝器砸了个大口子，里头的信全都散落在了地上，有位好心的过路人正弯下腰帮忙捡起来，重新塞回邮筒里，可被破坏的邮筒挡不住风，信刚放进去，又被吹出来了一两封。

“伊部先生！停车！”

“啊？可是——”

“停车！”

车子停靠在了路边，英二下了车迅速奔向邮筒，来不及和路人解释太多，就把邮筒里为数不多的几封信全拿了出来，一封封地检查。

没有他这星期寄的那两封。

“你好，请问有在附近看到其他信吗？信封是空白的。”他问路人。

路人摇头：“能找到的我都捡起来放进去了，可能有些被吹到远处去了。”

“这样啊……谢谢。”

英二在附近搜寻了一遍无果，只好帮路人把信一起塞回邮筒，又回到了车上，垂头丧气地说：“我以后还是给亚修发电子邮件吧。”

伊部宽慰他：“想开点，或许是上帝听到了你的心声，把你的信拿走了呢？”

英二笑了：“伊部先生，没想到你这么会安慰人啊。”

“那当然，想我当年啊……”

车子重新发动，载着温馨的气氛扬长而去。

路过的好心人眼看上班要迟到了，无奈之下只好最后一次把被风吹落的信塞回邮筒，无意间一瞥，发现被砸歪的夹缝里还夹着一封信，位置隐蔽，不仔细看还真看不到。他抽出来一看，信封居然是空白的。

“哎呀，这该不会是刚才那个孩子的吧……”

“您好。”

声旁突然传来一道男声，日语发音有些生硬。

“这个，请给我。”

路人看向来人，微露诧异：“这是你的吗？可是刚刚有个人说——”

“是给我的。”

“你怎么知道？上面没有署名啊。”

“是给我的。”来人又重复了遍，异常执拗。

“好吧，那给你，反正丢在这儿也是被风吹走……”路人管不了那么多，把信封给了对方，急急忙忙赶电车去了。

一阵寒风袭来，又将破烂邮筒里的信卷走了几封，站立在邮筒前的身影却纹丝不动，凌乱的金发随风扬起，修长的手指伸入怀中，掏出了另一封空白的信封。

紧接着，将两封叠在一起，递至唇边，印下了一个浅浅的吻。

“找到你了，英二。”

-

一整天忙碌的拍摄工作结束后，伊部大手一挥，豪气地说要请喝酒。

英二都快累趴了，无精打采地说：“伊部先生，放过我吧，我想回去睡觉……”

“年轻人！怎么能这么懒散呢！”伊部揽着他的肩往居酒屋拽，“走！带你成为真正的大人！”

英二拗不过他，被半拉半拖着进了居酒屋。

伊部上来就点了两瓶，大有不醉不归的架势，英二见他要给自己斟满，连忙用手挡住酒杯：“够了够了！我酒量不好！喝醉了一会儿还怎么回去。”

“担心什么呀，你家不就在这附近嘛。”

“不行，我回去还有事呢。”

“有什么事啊？你最近不是挺闲吗？”

“我下个月要出趟国，在搞签证。”

“去哪儿？”

英二握着酒杯的手僵了一瞬：“坦桑尼亚。”

伊部一杯酒下肚，脸已经有些红了，没察觉任何异样：“哇，去那么远啊，是去摄影？”

“嗯，想拍雪山。”

“雪山日本不就有吗，我们的富士山，这个季节最适合去拍雪了。”

“不一样。”英二抿了口酒，“而且富士山，我已经拍过很多次了，亚修估计都看腻了。”

“哎，说到底还是拍给亚修看的吗。”伊部受不了道，“我都有点儿羡慕那家伙了，人都不在了还能被这么惦记着……啊，抱歉，我不是那个意思。”

英二摇头：“没事，他确实不在了。”

两人一时无言。伊部又满上了一杯，仰头一饮而尽，砸着嘴感慨道：“如果他还在的话，你们应该会是很幸福的一对……”

英二猛地被呛了口，剧烈地咳嗽：“咳咳！伊部先生，为什么、咳！为什么这么说？”

“啊？难道你们不是两情相悦吗？”

“谁说的……咳咳！”英二涨红了脸，“我是喜欢他……可是，他只是把我当朋友而已啊……”

“朋友？朋友会为你出生入死到那种地步？你俩可是拥过抱接过吻、晚上还睡一起的关系了，怎么可能还是朋友？”

“他那次和我接吻只是为了给我传递情报！这事我不是跟您说过的吗？晚上我们虽然睡一个房间，但是是两张床啊！”

“好了好了，你别解释了，我都知道。放心吧，我很开放的，绝不歧视！”伊部笑着发誓， 一脸“我心知肚明着呢”的神情。

英二百口莫辩：“不是！亚修他真的不喜欢我，他对我只是单纯的友情！”

“你这么想可就太委屈自己了，就算他对你真的只是友情，可他现在人都不在了，你想象成是爱情满足一下自己也可以吧？”

“我不能那么卑鄙自私。”英二拿纸巾擦了擦呛出的酒水，“亚修他以前被那样对待过，一定很讨厌男人，如果知道我对他抱有那种想法，他肯定会厌恶我的，我怎么能把我的喜欢强加给他？这样他下辈子都不会和我做朋友了……”

伊部叹了声气：“英二，你还真是痴情啊。”

“我可不敢这么说，或许我哪天真的忘掉他了呢？”英二浅笑，说着自己都不相信的话来缓解气氛，举起酒杯，“别想这些伤心事了，伊部先生，我们还是喝酒吧！”

“好！我们今晚就忘掉一切，做个真正的大人！喝个痛快！”

酒杯相相碰，发出悦耳清脆的声响。

然而大人的世界很残酷，酒才喝到一半，新闻社的总编就打来紧急电话说有个突发新闻，让伊部前去现场拍摄。

伊部：“我在喝酒！我也不是负责这块的！”

总编：“找不到别人了！给你五倍工资！”

伊部：“……地点在哪里？”

英二好笑地送走了他，回到桌边，看着那剩下的一瓶酒，无奈地摇了摇头。

浪费就浪费吧，总比喝得烂醉第二天头痛欲裂强，那种滋味，他可不想再尝一次了。

出了居酒屋的门，外边天色已经彻底黑了，这片居民区商店很少，只有零星几家店亮着灯，其他地方一眼望去黑漆漆一片。若不是东京治安好，还真不敢在大晚上一个人出来走动。

英二胃里的酒气泛了上来，蒸得脑子有些晕晕乎乎的，为防止摔倒，他手扶着墙慢慢地走。反正公寓离得近，多花个十几二十分钟也不要紧。

道路越走越黑，最近的路灯还有一段距离，压根看不清脚下的路，他正想着要不要打开手机里的手电筒，突然被一个不明显的台阶绊了下，踉跄了几步还是没能稳住平衡，身子直直地向前倒下，眼看就要和水泥地来个亲密的碰撞——

这时，旁边伸出来一条有力的手臂，揽着他的腰将他一把拽了起来。

他虚惊一场，抬头说：“啊，谢谢——唔！”

身后那人突然伸手结结实实地捂住了他的嘴巴，力气奇大无比，紧接着强行箍住他，把他往旁侧的幽深小巷子里拖拽。

抢劫？！

英二惊慌地直蹬腿，拼命去掰开那人的手臂，可酒意令他丧失了部分力气，使劲了全力也没能扳动分毫。

“唔唔唔！！”

他反手去捶打身后的人，可那人身手敏捷，左闪右避，竟然一下都没让他打到。

走到巷子深处时，那人终于停下了脚步，松开了他，但下一秒，又将他牢牢按在了坚硬的墙面上。

“嘶……”英二后背吃痛，倒吸了口气，“你要干什么……”

巷子里没有一丝灯光，他的眼睛努力适应着黑暗，想借被乌云遮挡住的微弱月光看清绑架他的人的长相，可他一动，双手手腕立刻被握住，按在了脑袋两侧。

“你——唔……”

又有东西堵住了他的嘴。

但不是手。

唇上传来鲜明的炙热触感，柔软的，却也是凶狠的，像野兽在撕咬啃食猎物的同时，会伸舌舔去流出的血液。

居然是劫色吗？！

意识到危险的英二立即开始挣扎，比刚才还要剧烈。他回国后学了点防身术，当即抬膝狠狠地撞向那人的腹部。

可对方却先一步看穿了他的动作，眼疾手快地反制住了他，紧紧压住他两条腿，膝盖挤进两腿间，舌头也顶进了嘴里。

“唔……嗯……放开……”英二费劲地扭过头。

那人干脆用一只手将他两只手腕都压在了头顶，另只手掐住他的下巴，迫使他正对对方，嘴巴再度被撬开，有力的舌头长驱直入，重重舔舐过他敏感的上颚，一下令他失了大半力气。

英二从来没被这样激烈地吻过，嘴里被搅得翻天覆地，对方没放过他口腔里的任何一处软肉，尤其是舌头。他被吸得舌根发麻，脑子里一片浆糊，分明是想反抗的，可连该怎么反抗都一时记不起来了。

他只能努力用自己的舌头把对方往外顶，可这反倒遂了对方的意，舌头被卷住勾出去，暴露在寒冷的空气中，又立刻被对方吮吸舔吻，沾上了灼热的津液。如此反复，倒像是他心甘情愿被吻的了。

英二气极，打又打不过，只能断断续续地骂：“混蛋……我、唔……我记住你了……”

那人闻言，突然停了下来，退开了唇舌。

静谧的空气中只剩下两个人的喘息声，一个粗重，一个急促。

“就是要让你记住我。”

犹如一道惊雷炸响，英二被震得愕然呆在原地，一动不动，呼吸都停止了，脑子里只剩下这个无比熟悉的声音在盘旋回荡。

“不是说要忘掉我吗？”黑暗中，那人又说了句，“这下看你还能不能忘掉。”

“……是你吗……”英二的声音发着抖，难以置信地问，“是你吗……亚修……”

他越着急越慌乱，明明近在眼前，却怎么也看不清对方，只能伸手去摸脸，嘴里不停唤着：“亚修……亚修……”

唤了几声，都没有得到回应，他开始怀疑起了自己的耳朵。是自己喝醉了吗？幻听了？还是眼下发生的一切都是在做梦？

手终于摸到了对方的眉眼，轮廓深邃，有别于亚洲人，再往耳后的头发摸去，长度到脖颈，细软顺滑。

哪怕只是个梦，此刻他也想当真。

英二一下扑上去，搂住面前的人，埋在对方的肩窝里，再度开口时，声音已经哽咽了：“就算你不是亚修，也冒充他一下好吗……”

对方沉默半响，回抱住了他。

“那么想他吗？”

英二拼命点头。

“可是我不会冒充。”那人声音带上了点愉悦，“因为我是货真价实的啊。”

“不可能……他已经……”

“已经死了是吗？你怎么知道？”

英二身体一僵，刺痛的回忆将他拉回了残忍的现实，用力推开了面前的人。

“伊部先生告诉我的，我回国那天，他被劳刺了一刀，没去就诊，倒在了图书馆里……”

“你亲眼见到了吗？”

“没有……但是我回了趟美国，问了马克斯，辛，甚至去问了月龙，他们都说他已经死了，马克斯亲眼看着他火化的，我还去了他的墓地……”

那人竟然笑了：“你在墓地前哭得上气不接下气，最后昏了过去被马克斯送进了医院，对不对？”

“对……”英二突然意识到不对劲，“你怎么知道这些？”

“因为我就在那里。”

一阵寒风呼啸而过，将头顶的乌云吹散了些许，皎洁的月光终于洒落在昏暗的巷子里，给所有能反射光的东西都镀上了一层光晕。

比浅金色头发更夺目的，是碧如翡翠的眼睛。

英二缓缓地瞪大了眼，瞳孔一再缩小。

“我新学了句日语，英二，你听听发音对不对。”

面前的人口音生硬，但吐字清晰地说：

“很高兴再见到你，往后请多关照。”

-

公寓里所有的灯都打开了，明炽敞亮像是要办一场盛大的欢迎会，然而欢迎的只有一人而已。

英二在公寓里到处忙活，一会儿烧开水，一会儿把靠枕挪个位，踱步了好几圈，也没能平静下来，反而越来越忧心，那道身影在视线中消失超过三秒，就要大喊一声：“亚修！”

“我在。”亚修闲适地坐在沙发上，“你这是第16遍喊我了，别担心，我哪儿都不去。”

英二把茶水端过来，往沙发上一坐，紧紧挨着他，目光像是要把他盯出个洞来。

“你这样看着我，我怎么喝茶啊？”

英二不理他的插科打诨，严肃地看着他：“到底怎么回事。”

“看来还是逃不过审问啊。”亚修笑了笑，“这事其实很简单。”

“那一战之后，白邀请我去加勒比，但我知道我总有一天还会回来的，只要我还存在这世界上，就不能安安心心生活，也不能来找你。”

“所以我借机假死，让亚修这个人彻底消失，这样我才能获得重生。”

英二讷讷道：“那你为什么不告诉我……”

“知道的人越少越好，尤其是你，我不能把你卷入危险。这事我只告诉了马克斯一个人，因为要委托他替我办葬礼，连他的妻子孩子都不知道。”

“可你知道我有多难过吗……”英二吸了吸鼻子，“这五年来，我一直以为你已经……”

亚修连忙将他搂进怀里，轻拍后背：“抱歉抱歉，让你难过了，我没有办法，只能这么做。其实我应该再过两年等彻底风平浪静了再出来的，但我实在等不了那么久了，我想见你……”

英二埋头于他温暖的胸膛前，平复了会儿情绪，逐渐安静下来，突然用力一把推开了他。

亚修愕然：“怎么了？”

英二红着眼睛：“你骗我这么久也就算了，一回来还拿我开玩笑，过分！”

“我哪有开玩笑？”

“你刚刚把我拖进巷子做了什么你忘了吗？”

“没忘啊，不就亲你吗，又不是第一次亲了。”亚修抬手，抚过他的嘴唇，笑道：“是不是你们日本人都这么容易害羞啊？”

“我不是害羞，我是……我是……”英二扭过头，“你这样会让我误会的……”

“误会什么？误会我喜欢你？”

“嗯……”

“我说，英二，你也太傻了吧。”

英二咬了咬唇：“我就是很傻啊，总是给你拖后腿，我也知道你不喜欢我，所以你别再——唔……”

亚修捧着他的脸，又亲了他一下。

浅尝辄止，往后退开。英二呆呆地看着他近在咫尺的碧色眼睛，大脑一片空白。

“我都表现得这么明显了，还看不出我喜欢你，不是傻是什么？”

“我……”

“你和伊部先生在居酒屋的对话我都听见了。”亚修用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着他的脸，令人闻风丧胆的山猫此刻像一只讨人欢心的奶猫，“正因为你也是男人，所以我才觉得和那些人不一样。”

“从我遇见你的第一天开始，我就知道，你和所有人都不一样。”

“我一点儿也不讨厌你的触碰，甚至想要获得更多。可我也不确定，你对我到底是朋友间的信赖，还是像我一样，无可救药的心动。”

“直到刚才听见你对伊部先生说的话，我才确定你的心意，我简直高兴到发疯，却听到你也对我有同样的误会，真是哭笑不得。”

亚修的鼻尖抵在了他的鼻尖上，微微前倾，又在柔软的唇上印下了一个郑重的吻。

“你是我生命里的光，是我的救赎，我怎么可能不喜欢你？”

英二难以抑制地鼻酸，视线逐渐变得模糊，在彻底失态前，扑进了面前人的怀抱中。

“亚修……永远别再离开我……”

“嗯，我发誓。”

冬夜的寒意再咄咄逼人，也挡不住两颗心终于交汇的温暖缱绻。

-

圣诞夜那天，伊部打来电话问要不要去拍一辑圣诞特刊，英二回拒说有事要做，不打算去了。

伊部奇道：“你不是每年都会拍下圣诞夜景寄给亚修吗？”

英二看着正在厨房里忙碌的身影，嘴角笑意扩散：“今年不用拍了。”

伊部疑惑了会儿，恍然大悟道：“啊！你总算看开啦？也好，那就多和朋友出去玩玩，认识认识人，或许有新的奇遇呢？”

“嗯，出门确实会有奇遇。”

“哈哈，那就祝你好运咯！节后再见！”

挂了电话，英二走到厨房门口，蹑手蹑脚地挪至某人身后，突然迅速出击，一把搂住了那人被围裙勾勒出的腰身。

“饿了吗？”亚修淡淡地问。

英二撇嘴：“你怎么没被我吓到啊？”

“你的气息十米开外就传过来了。”

英二闻了闻自己的袖子：“哪儿有什么气息？”

亚修无奈一笑，将锅里的菜装完盘，转身搂过他的脖子，埋头到颈窝深深吸了口气，再呼出来，顺带轻咬了口白皙的脖颈。

“只有我能闻到。”

英二被脖颈间的热气蒸得脸颊微微发红，轻轻抵着他的肩膀：“成年了真是不得了啊……”

“我未成年的时候也不赖吧？”亚修伸出了半截舌头，意有所指，“你不是尝过的吗？不然一会儿去卧室再给你尝尝？”

英二彻底败下阵来，红着脸逃离了这气氛过于暧昧的厨房。亚修看着他落荒而逃的背影，笑着将最后一道菜端了出去。

餐厅里挂上了暖黄色的彩灯，顶上大灯一关，像黑夜里的星星近在身旁。餐桌上摆了四五道菜，中间竖着一颗小小的圣诞装饰树，虽然简单，但也足够温馨了。

“为我们的重逢，干杯。”亚修举着红酒杯，与英二轻碰。

英二酒量不怎么好，小半杯红酒下肚，脸上就浮起了薄红，吃饭时一直挂着傻笑，眼神痴痴地望着他。

“怎么，被我的美貌迷倒了？”

“嗯。”英二意外地坦率。

亚修勾唇一笑，俊美的脸庞愈发迷人：“那就多看几眼。”

英二却紧张了：“什么意思？以后就看不到了吗？”

“想什么呢，我不是那个意思。”

“哦……”

亚修握住他的手：“说不走，就肯定不走了。我可不想再看到某个小傻子半夜三更冒着风雪去给我寄信了。”

英二瞪大眼：“你怎么知道！”

“我在你家附近埋伏好几天了。”亚修颇为得意，只有在这种时候，他看起来才像一个符合实际年龄的少年，“不好意思，砸烂了那个邮筒。”

“居然是你干的！”

“没办法，我只会开枪，不会开锁，费了好大力气才把那个邮筒撬开，只是为了看一眼你给谁写信。”亚修眼含笑意，“没想到是给我的。”

英二猛然回想自己信里的内容：“你、你打开看了吗？”

亚修扬眉：“当然，我不仅看了，我还能背出来：亲爱的亚修，我好想你，你在那里安好吗？这是我昨天拍的照片，日本真的是个美丽的国家，但不能和你一起观赏，再美丽的风景变得黯淡无光……”

“啊啊啊别念了！”英二从耳朵红到了脖子，站起身去捂他的嘴。

亚修眼疾手快地抓住了他的手腕，一把将他按在餐桌上，戏谑地看着他，继续背：“我昨天还梦见了你，站在漫天大雪中，朝我招手，我扑进你怀里，紧紧抱住你，亲吻你，想用我的体温，融化你眼里的冰霜和悲伤……”

英二实在没脸听下去了：“我瞎写的！谁知道你会看到！”

“写得很好啊。”亚修俯身，压低了声音：“不过我很想知道，你怎么用体温融化我？能实际演练下给我看看吗？”

原以为英二会害羞，谁知他眼波一转，竟红着脸说：“那你先松开我啊……”

亚修微露诧异，如他所愿松开了手：“哥哥真是热情啊。”

英二揉了揉手腕，小声嗫嚅：“我不想再让自己留下遗憾了……只要我能做到，我尽量都满足你……”

亚修认真审查着他脸上的神色，是坦诚的，也是真切的。

碧绿如翡翠眸色渐渐变暗。

“这可是你说的。”

半小时后，餐厅内已悄无声息，吃到一半的饭菜冷冷清清地摆放在桌上，失去了起初的温度。

而卧室内，温度却在不断上升。

“啊……嗯！”

英二反手紧攥着床单，白皙赤裸的身体袒露在燥热的空气中，因突如其来入侵而微微发着抖，眉头紧皱，像被抛上岸边的鱼一样，艰涩地喘息。

“疼吗？”亚修停下，大手温柔地抚着他涨红的脸颊，担心地问。

英二的额头因疼痛而冒出细密冷汗：“有一点……”

“那不做了，该死，我明知道这种事有多痛苦，我还对你——”

“没事的！”英二忍着疼抬起手，圈住他的脖子，“没事的，我愿意……和喜欢的人做这种事，一点都不痛苦，我很开心……你、你不准停下……”

常年冻结着的心脏因这番话而融化成了温泉，亚修压到他身上，感受着肌肤相贴带来的温暖热度：“你再说这种话，我真的没法停下……”

“那就不要停下……”英二虔诚地亲吻他的额头，心疼地抚摸他腰侧的伤疤，“怎样都可以，只要你也开心……”

亚修本就炙热的喘息陡然粗重，撑起身，腰胯狠狠一挺，彻底贯穿了他。

“呜！！”英二的嘴唇差点咬破皮，平整的指甲在宽厚的后背上抓出了数道红痕，全身肌肉紧绷，死死咬住那闯进身体里的坚硬柱身。

“放松……”亚修滚烫的手心游弋于他的胸前、腰间、大腿，因常年拿枪而生出的一点薄茧与皮肤摩擦着，点燃了一簇簇欲望的火苗，令他缓解了几分疼痛酸胀，滋生了几分难耐渴望。

体内的器物开始缓缓冲撞起来，如同刚刚从火炉里取出的烙铁，灼热难当，插入他从未遭受过这般折磨的脆弱后方，几乎要将他整个人由内而外地烧起来。

英二没几下就被插红了眼，水汽弥漫的澄黑眼睛望向自己身上律动着的罪魁祸首。

亚修这些年历练得似乎又强悍了许多，以前光从外表看还能称得上是美少年小公主，可现在脱了衣服，结实的肌肉与精悍的腰身无一处不散发着成年男人的雄性荷尔蒙，山猫进化成了一匹真正俊美矫健的猎豹，居高临下地俯视着落入口中的猎物。

“还疼吗？”

英二在摇晃中艰难地摇了摇头。后方摩擦间逐渐升起的快感和内心的无比充实缓解了疼痛，亚修不仅填满了他的身体，也填满了他空虚已久的心。

“那我就不客气了。”

亚修笑得迷人又危险，继而直起身，握住他纤细的脚踝，大大拉开他的双腿，绷紧小腹肌肉，突然加快了抽插的频率和力度，肉与肉之间撞在一起，啪啪声响不绝于耳。

“啊！呜嗯……亚修、啊……”

英二感觉自己方才还在波澜之中摇晃不定，此刻却被卷入了汹涌巨浪，每一秒都被拉入滔天欲海，几欲窒息，每一秒又都被顶上快感巅峰，目眩神迷。

亚修不比他好到哪儿去，两个人都是第一次与心爱之人结合，欲望是青涩而浓烈的，身体是炙热而缠绵的，两者碰撞产生的火花，足以烧断所有理智的弦。

“我总算知道为什么男人喜欢做这种事了……确实很爽。”

英二在恍惚中抬眼，看见他逆光下的暗绿眸色，笑意间隐隐透出不堪与涩然，心中一阵抽痛，连身体的不适也顾不得了，费劲地撑起来，主动坐到亚修身上，紧紧抱住他，不断亲吻他的眼睛、鼻子、和嘴唇，仿佛要用唇将他的模样牢牢刻入心底。

“不准在床上想别人……”英二皱起眉，像是生了气，“只准想着我……”

亚修微怔，立刻明白了他的用意，勾起唇：“那你可要再努力点。”

两个人面对面地坐着接吻，交换彼此的津液和爱语，英二被身下有力的撞击顶得起起落落，呜咽着溢出呻吟，分明有些难以承受这份凶猛，双腿却还紧紧圈住亚修的腰身，忍着羞耻在他耳边卖力地煽风点火：

“嗯哈……再、再深点……呜……亚修……”

只是为了吸引他的全部注意，让他沉浸于纯粹的爱与欲，忘却所有无关的回忆。

“英二好努力。”亚修将他再度放倒在大床上，按着他的膝弯折叠起他的双腿，开始了又一轮的征伐。

“一会儿可不要求饶。”

英二没能遵守这句话。

他在亚修身下彻底沉沦放肆，敞开着双腿任他予取予求，被顶到舒服敏感位置的时候呻吟着绞紧他，被插到最深处折磨的时候抽噎着祈求他，那坚硬持久的器物将他后方磨得红肿不堪，冲撞的势头依旧分毫不减。

直到他腿根痉挛着颤巍巍地泄出第二回时，才感觉到身体里喷发出一股股浓稠爱液，冲刷着灼热的内壁，浇灌着欲望的深处。

这一夜，他们几乎无眠，紧贴着彼此不断索取，像是要将这些年间缺失的陪伴统统讨要回来，可再怎么缠绵，似乎都无法表达出自己全部的爱意与思念。

最后两个人都精疲力尽，在皱巴巴的床上拥抱着对视，忽然不约而同地笑了。

“急什么，我们还有很多个夜晚可以一起度过。”亚修拨开面前人额头被汗浸湿的散发，亲吻他泛红的鼻尖，“除了死神，没有人能再将我们分开。”

英二已经累得睁不开眼，一根手指都难以动弹，可听见这话，立即抬手捂住了他的嘴：“不准再说那个字……”

亚修温柔地浅笑，拉下他的手：“好，不说。我这两天新学了一句日语，想不想听？”

“嗯……”

“不给你听。”

英二困惑地看着他：“为什么？”

“因为这句话，我想等到我们老了，我的金发和你的黑发一样变成白发，不得不分别的时候再说。”

英二望入他情意翻涌的眼底，没有再追问下去，埋头于他的怀抱中，轻声说：

“好，你一定要陪我走到那一天，亲口对我说。”

“一定。”

窗外的雪又开始落下，纷纷扬扬，寒意在窗户上凝结成了薄薄的冰霜，模糊了外边的景物。

亚修看了一会儿，收回视线，又将目光凝聚在了怀中正酣睡的人脸上。

手指穿过他的黑发，捧起一缕，凑近了，轻轻地吻上去。闭上眼，想象着对方暮年白发的样子，不禁莞尔，低声说出了那句珍藏于心的话语：

“僕の魂は……いつも君と共にある。”

我的灵魂，永远与你同在。

【END】


End file.
